


Steter & Babies

by SquishySterek (Herm_own_ninny)



Series: Tumblr Asks [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Kid Fic, M/M, Stiles and Peter are the best fucking dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/pseuds/SquishySterek
Summary: From a simple Tumblr ask I received a while ago and decided to post here -I demand babies





	Steter & Babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esper_Found](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esper_Found/gifts).



> The loml sent me [an ask](http://squishysterek.tumblr.com/post/163767913725/i-demand-babies)... Probably last year and I realized I wanted to post the answer here, for those who don't follow [my Tumblr blog](http://squishysterek.tumblr.com/).

To anyone on the outside looking in on Stiles’ and Peter’s relationship, who only knew their backstory and nothing of what they’ve become, seeing them with a child would shoot fear into their hearts and chill them to their core.  
They had no idea of the protective nature of Peter and the cool headedness of Stiles, or how easily they fit together to raise a child. Each of their own rough, broken, sharp edges molded to the other’s because they had a child that deserves the world in their eyes, and that’s what they give her.  
An outsider would never take the second to see how immaculately clean their toddler is, or how easily Stiles can get her to stop crying without the bribes many parents use. He gives her a look, their look, and she stops and stares. Her dad mesmerizes her into silence, no yelling or distraction required. Stiles will kiss her forehead or blow a raspberry on her cheek and she will be giggling, the sound lighting up the life of anyone within hearing distance.  
Someone observing the two dads would be too taken aback by the age difference between the two men, so enveloped in that one fact that they would never realize how easily Peter can assess a situation and find the best solution for their little angel. He could size up the kids on the playground and decide if he wanted to continue his walk with her or let her go make friends. He can tell if a dog is going to be friendly or scare and endanger her and knows when to point it out or distract her from the creature. Peter is the type of overprotective father that lets his daughter still live her life. She isn’t sheltered from the hate in the world, she isn’t hidden from others because she has two dads. She’s taught to embrace it and let others have their own opinions because they can’t do anything but speak to her, and it’s better she be educated than sheltered and shoved into a dark, unforgiving world later on.  
Anyone unfamiliar with the two would have no idea about the countless hours they sacrifice at night when she wakes up crying from a nightmare and the two tag team on damage control. Peter will scout out around the house per his baby girl’s request while Stiles holds her tight and tells her to listen for her dad with those glorious ears she has, tell him where dad’s at so they can both be sure that he’s got their house in protective lockdown. Peter will come back and declare “All clear!” before wrapping the two most precious people in his life in his arms, holding then close. He’ll kiss Stiles softly before nuzzling his nose against his daughter’s cheek, playfully lick her. She’ll squeal and try to get away, giggling, saying “Daddy! Wolf, not puppy!” Stiles will smile and kiss her forehead before Peter squeezes them both in a tight embrace.  
Strangers aren’t the only ones to discriminate, many members of their pack even giving the two a side eye. But their alpha, Derek, supports the two with enough fervor to be an official third wheel and is honored with the title of Godfather. When he isn’t a brooding hot alpha in a leather jacket and faded jeans, he’s kidnapping his goddaughter to hang out at the playground, or teaching her how to hide from Peter. He’ll keep her on his hip even during pack meetings, allowing her to pet his beard or fall asleep against him, face nuzzled against his neck. 

Peter and Stiles both have her initials on their left wrist, N.T.H. - Nova Talia Hale. Derek took his a step further, her initials over his heart. Her dads rag him for it all of the time, and the alpha only responds that it obviously means he loves her more in a joking manner. It always ends with the three of them wrestling, Stiles and Peter pinning Derek down, tickling him until he admitted they loved her more.

To anyone outside of Peter and Stiles’ close family and friends, they don’t seem to be the best dads. Nova would be the first to disagree, avidly babbling and waving her arms, simple adjectives the only thing available, but to anyone who met her, they’d know she had the best life.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [Tumblr](http://squishysterek.tumblr.com/), y'all (:


End file.
